Superboy: Superman The Movie (2019)
Superboy: Superman The Movie is a upcoming 2019 American animated superhero film directed by Lauren Montgomery, Bryan Konietzko, Greg Weisman, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Sam Liu, produced by Warner Bros. Animation, DC Comics, and DC Entertainment, it is based on DC Comics character Jonathan Samuel Kent / Superboy. The film focuses on Jonathan Samuel Kent, who is the son of Clark Kent / Superman, he now fights crime alongside his father as the young hero Superboy, the film will be released in theaters on December 20, 2019. From The Producers Of The LEGO Movie & The LEGO Ninjago Movie Rotten Tomatoes: 100% FRESH!!! Audience Score: 94% Budget: 219 million USD Box Office: 43.9 million USD Genre: Animation, Comedy, Action Film, Drama, Superhero movie, Adventure Film, Fantasy, Science fiction film Running Time: 2h 30m Plot The film focuses on Jonathan Samuel Kent aka Superboy is the son of Clark Kent aka Superman, jon wants to become just like his father, he wants to be a superhero, clark became jon's student to teach jon how to become a superhero, jon still has his powers when he was born, he just wants to be a true hero, and wants to be a justice league member or leader, but Lex Luthor, made a machine called the Unitron, where he gets to bring superheroes & villains back from their universes, he brought back Brainiac, and superman's villains to help luthor take over Metropolis, so it's up to superman & superboy to defeat lex luthor & the rest of the villains from destroying metropolis, and destroy the unitron before it's too late. But some Supermans from other universes are going to join the team. Cast & Characters # Jace Norman As Superboy (Jonathan Samuel Kent) # Jerry O'Connell As Superman (Clark Kent) # Stuart Allan As Damian Wayne (Robin) # Jason O'Mara As Batman (Bruce Wayne) # Nathan Fillion As Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) # Josh Keaton As Flash (Barry Allen) # Matt Lanter As Aquaman (Arthur Curry) # Rosario Dawson As Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) # Khary Payton As Cyborg (Victor Stone) # Carl Lumbly As Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) # Laura Bailey As Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) # Kath Soucie As Mera # Danica Mckellar Miss Martian (M'gann M'orrz) # Vanessa Marshall As Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) # Mae Whitman As Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) # Kimberly Brooks As Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) # Jason Marsden As Kid Flash/Impulse (Bart Allen) # Peter Scolari As Atom (Ray Palmer) # Sean Astin As Shazam!/Captain Marvel (Bily Batson) # Kevin Michael Richardson As Green Lantern (John Stewart) # Alan Tudyk As Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) # Jesse McCartney As Nightwing (Dick Grayson) # Jeff Bennett As Red Tornado # Eric Lopez As Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) # Ogie Banks As Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond) # Fred Tatasciore As Swamp Thing # Sara Cravens As Power Girl (Kara Zor-L) # Logan Grove As Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) # Taissa Farmiga As Raven (Rachel Roth) # Kari Wahlgren As Starfire (Koriand'r) # John Travolta As Krypto The Superdog # Frank Welker As Ace The Bat-Hound # Eric Bauza As Green Lantern (B'dg) # John DiMaggio As Lobo # Khary Payton As Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm) # Nolan North As Superboy (Kon-El/Conner Kent) # Stephanie Lemelin As Artemis Crock # Jeffrey Combs As Brainiac # Gary A Hecker As Doomsday # Steve Blum As Lex Luthor # Michael Leon Wooley As Darkseid (Uxas) # Adam Baldwin As Parasite (Rudolph Jones) # Bruce Thomas As General Zod # Julie Nathanson As Silver Banshee # Cooper Roth As Boyzarro # Patrick Seitz As Bizarro # Grey DeLisle As Lois Lane # Jerry O'Connell As Ultraman (Kal-Il) # Paul Blackthorne As Metallo (John Corben) # Lori Petty As Livewire (Leslie Willis) # Keith David As Mongul # Wentworth Miller As Deathstorke (Slade Wilson) # Jeff Kramer As Hank Henshaw (Cyborg Superman) # Ryan Potter As New Super-Man (Kong Kenan) # Khary Payton As Val-Zod (Superman) # Benedict Cumberbatch As True Brit (Superman) # Roger Craig Smith As Overman (Superman) # Tom Hardy As Superdemon (Etrigan) # Jerry O'Connell As Superman Beyond # George Newbern As Kingdom Come Superman (Kal-El # Steve Blum As Optiman # Josh Keaton As Apollo (Andrew Pulaski) # Samuel L. Jackson As Steel (John Henry Irons) # Jessica DiCicco As Lucy Lane (Superwoman) # Nolan North As Superman (Future End) # Kenn Michael As Kalel (Earth 23) # Teresa Gallagher As Dana Dearden (Mrs. Superman) # Matt Bomer As Super-Man Zero # Cree Summer As Lisa Jennings # Josh Keaton As Superlad # Yuri Lowenthal As Danny Swan # Catherine Taber As Superwoman (Lana Lang) # Grey DeLisle As Lois Lane (Superwoman) # Scott Porter As Kal-El (Earth 1 Superman) # Nolan North As Kal-El (Earth 2 Superman) # Tara Strong As Superwoman # Tom Hardy As Rant # Jerry O'Connell As Superman (Earth-10) # Dave Fennoy As Harvey Dent (The SuperMan) # David Tennant As Allen Adam (Captain Adam/Quantum Superman) # Matt Lanter As Kryptonite Protector Superman # James Denton As Unchained Superman # Tim Daly As Eradicator Armor Superman # Josh Keaton As Kon-El (Superboy) # Matt Bomer As Kal Kent (Superman) # Tyler Hoechlin As Kon-El (Titans Tomorrow) # George Newbern As Savior # Seth Green As Brutaal # John Goodman As Supremo # Fred Tatasciore As Superdoom # Steve Blum As Saganowana (Super-Chief) # Paul Eiding As The High (John Cumberland) # Phil LaMarr As Sunshine Superman # Channing Tatum As Superman (Justice Lord) # Dwayne Johnson As Dark Side Superman # Travis Willingham As Superman (Super Green Lantern) # David Sobolov As Superman (Red Son) # Jerry O'Connell As Clark Kent (Death Of Superman) # Jeremy Shada As Jonathan Lane Kent (Superboy) # Yuri Lowenthal As Superboy (Kon-El) # Nolan North As Match (Kent Conner) # Jerry O'Connell As Superman Red & Superman Blue # Jace Norman As Superboy Red & Superboy Blue # Vincent Martella As Subject One (Kal-El) # Roger Craig Smith As Super-Soldier (Clark Kent) # Sean Donnellan As Mr. Majestic (Majestros) # Jerry O'Connell As Commander El # George Newbern As Superman (Godfall) # Jess Harnell As Superman (At Earth's End) # Jeff Bergman As Captain Carrot (Rodney Rabbit) # Dee Bradley Baker As Superman Gold # Yuri Lowenthal As Milkman Man # Brian Dobson As Superman (Shogun Of Steel) # Daniel Hagen As Jor-El (Superman's Dad) # Teresa Gallagher As Lara Lor-Van (Superman's Mom) # Jason O'Mara As Owlman (Thomas Wayne, Jr.) # Nathan Fillion As Harold Jordan # Josh Keaton As Johnny Quick (Jonathan Allen) # Matt Lanter As Sea King # TBA Soundtrack # My Name Is Superman # Krypton # The Justice League # The Birth Of Jon Kent # My Generation Is About To Change # Enter Jon Kent # TBA Trailer Music # Eminem - Without Me (First Trailer) # X Ambassadors, Jamie N Commons - Jungle (Second Trailer) # Steve Aoki - Delirious (Third Trailer) # The Hit House - Ruth (Final Trailer) # The Script - Superheroes (Opening Theme) # TBA Is Superboy: Superman The Movie (2019) A Great Idea? Yes No Category:2019 Category:2019 Films Category:Superman Category:Films based on comics Category:Upcoming Films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Batman Category:Movies considered the best Category:Real-D 3D Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:AMC Theaters Category:Films with positive reviews Category:Green Lantern Category:The Flash Category:Aquaman Category:Wonder Woman Category:Cyborg Category:Buddy films Category:Martian Manhunter Category:Supergirl Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Movies Category:Superhero films Category:Superhero comics Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Animated Films Category:Young Justice Category:Justice League Category:Crossovers Category:Superheroes Category:DC Animated Universe Category:DC Animated Movie Universe Category:Films set in 2019 Category:Christmas Category:War films Category:Films scored by Mark Mothersbaugh